


Three times a failure, one time a winner

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Disney, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Games, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Quick Sex, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock's immune to flirtation (almost), Teasing, consulting boyfriends, dares, innuendos, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I wannaaaaa.”<br/>“We are not watching it and that’s final.”</p><p>Jim was getting so frustrated, that he almost dropped the kettle on the floor. This was one of the reasons why dating an equal was a bad, bad idea. Not so easy to control, and oh, did Jim like controlling. But unfortunately for Sherlock, Jim was a very patient man. And what Jim wants, Jim gets, by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times a failure, one time a winner

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting quite real to me that I'm not going stop writing about these two, like ever :'D  
> This actually might be my favorite so far.  
> As always, not my native language, so excuse the typos and grammar mistakes.  
> I should clean my house, but Sheriarty's so much more funfufunfun, just for the lulz.  
> Feel free to tell me if ya liked it<3  
> You'll be hearing from me soon, you Sheriarty fiends<3

There had always been unusual noises in 221b Baker street, whenever it was gunshots to the wall, overall running and dashing from room to room, the normal shouting, sounds of glass breaking, heavy footsteps whenever Sherlock was in the need of nicotine. Over the months those unusual noises had got company. First it was just the sing song-ish voice, then it was lots and lots of arguing, oh, and most obscene noises you could imagine. They always followed the arguing. And then there was the occasional silence, but no, not this particular afternoon.

“But I wannaaaaa.”

Oh, the puppy dog voice. That intends he means serious business. Come on Sherlock, just don’t let it get to you. Just consecrate on the newspaper, _ignore_ him.

Then the other person in the living room in 221b slides his head on Sherlock’s lap, hands up above his face like paws, gently touching the face.

“Pleeeaaaseeeee?”

Resist it, resist it. Sherlock shook his head, think about Mycroft eating a cake.

But the smaller figure crawled between Sherlock and the newspaper. Wrapping arms around Sherlock’s shoulders, bringing face so close to Sherlock’s, bumping the soft cheek cat like-ish against Sherlock’s face. Panting hotly into Sherlock’s ear before whispering: “Pretty please?”

If you answer it doesn’t mean you lose it. Sherlock lowers the newspaper.

“ _James,_ for the last time. We are not watching Disney’s Hercules _again_.” Sherlock sighs.

“But darliiiing… and don’t call me James.” The man purred like a cat.

“First of all, why it is called Hercules? All the other gods are Greek, but the demigod is Hercules? You know that is Roman demigod. If it was Greek it should be Herakles. And secondly it’s a children’s film.”

“But Hades is so deliciously evil. And my dear, you most certainly are not the best person to criticize on childish behavior.”

“We are not watching it and that’s final.”

The man sitting on Sherlock’s lap, identified as a certain James Moriarty, dashed so fast off Sherlock lap that the newspaper fall to the floor. The criminal made his way to the kitchen.

 Puppy act – fail. But that didn’t mean the consulting madman was to quit his quest.

“How about I make you a nice cup of tea, honey?”

“I can see where this is going. No, I don’t want any tea thanks.” Reply came from the living room.

Bribe act – fail. Jim was getting so frustrated, that he almost dropped the kettle on the floor. This was one of the reasons why dating an equal was a bad, bad idea. Not so easy to control, and oh, did Jim like controlling. But unfortunately for Sherlock, Jim was a very patient man. And what Jim _wants_ , Jim _gets_ , by any means necessary.

“Then you are not getting any tonight.” Jim grins.

Sherlock picked the newspaper from the floor and adjusted himself back to the sofa.

“I just got some this morning. I don’t see the point of having intercourse multiple times in a day. I’m not twenty anymore.”

Blackmail act – fail. But a wonderful window of opportunity occurs.

“Wanna bet on that?”

“I don’t see the point why not.”

“Then you don’t mind if I take my shirt off? It’s rather hot in here.” Jim says in a most sensual way.

“Go ahead if you like, but I think the room temperature is just fine.”

The criminal one of the consulting boyfriends rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. He’s so clueless that it’s cute. With a wide grin on his face, James Moriarty freed himself of the fabric around his upper body. Revealing the boyish, smooth, pale and pure body underneath it. The shirt made company to the other trashes on the floor. By any means 221b wasn’t the cleanest place around. That was why James rarely wore his precious suits while staying in Baker Street, (Which was happening more and more often) he feared that they might get dirty. And Jim didn’t like when he or his stuff got dirty. But on occasions he did brake that rule for Sherlock, but only for Sherlock.

Jim waltzed back to sit next to Sherlock, with the hot tea cup in his hand.

“Pass me the remote will you?”

Without even looking at his not-so-nice boyfriend Sherlock handed him the controlling devise for the magic box that had moving picture in it. And purposely Jim poured the tea on his lap. Letting out most sexual moans and groans, when the hot liquid grazed his skin. Now the detective one of the consulting boyfriends just had to glance at his beloved one.

“Oh, now I need a shower. Care to join me?” James teases while he licking his lips.

It was only for a second, but it definitely was there. Oh, the dilated pupils. Now you can’t deny chemistry. But Sherlock quickly turned his head away.

“The shower is built for one person at a time.”

“But that didn’t stop you last month, remember? We were all covered in chocolate, hadn’t that been a hot night?” Jim tilts his head while moaning: “Oh Sherlock, lick the chocolate away, _eat_ it.”

Jim gazes at Sherlock, my my, was that a smile? Oh, it was. Jim couldn’t help being utterly pleased with himself.

“Either way I’m going, and there is gonna be Bubbles.”

Jim vanished to the bathroom singing Jason Derulos Talk dirty to me.

There was no denying it, Jim was good at being seductive. Sherlock found himself remembering all of their nastiest sexual encounters. Bite marks there, hickeys there, robe marks here and there. Sherlock glanced over the bookcase, that particular broken shelf. Jim wasn’t so light weighted as you would imagine, and during one rough sexual act, he had put all of his weight on the shelf which had obviously given in and cracked.  Sherlock needed a distraction. The unfinished experiment. Might as well pick up on that.

Sherlock sat by the kitchen table and pressed his eye against the microscope. Oh, yes the study about what normal household cleaning product cleans up blood the best. It was fascinating, but still not quite enough to take his mind off the certain lunatic consulting criminal, who judging from the noises was faking an orgasm in the shower. Just focus on the experiment Sherlock, he thought as he adjusted the microscope.

Finally Jim got out of the shower, leaving wet footprints behind as he walked towards the kitchen. Wrapped in a towels so small, it hardly left any room for guessing. Not bothered the dry himself properly. As he leaned closer to Sherlock, water dripped from his hair onto Sherlock shoulders.

“I’m not disturbing you or anything?” Sherlock could feel Jim smiling against his cheek.

“No, not at all.” Sherlock had always been good at lying, but lying to Jim was entirely different story as if Jim could read him like an open book.

“Then you don’t mind if I…”

“Mind if you what?” But there was no time to wait Jim’s answer as he placed his hand on Sherlock manhood.

“Well aren’t you a nasty liar, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Would you like me to _stoke_ it?” Jim continues.

“Would you like me to _lick_ it?” Jim’s words where like bullets aiming to Sherlock crotch.

“Would you like me to _suck_ it?”

Sherlock didn’t have any marbles left, if he ever had in the begin with, he was after all in a relationship with the most intellect criminal mastermind the world had ever seen, James Moriarty. Sherlock twirled around, picking Jim up and lifting him on the table as the glass bottles and the microscope fell to the floor. The tiny towel dropped on the floor as well.

“You asked for it” Sherlock says swimming in lust.

Jim raised his eyebrows as an encouragement and mouthed the words ‘bring it on’. There was always a silence before the storm.

Sherlock unzipped his pants, not bothering to take any of his clothes off. This was going to be quick, dirty, meaningless, making the act itself ever so sexy. Jim wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s back, placing his hands in Sherlock’s shoulders, slightly leaning back and already taking a firm grip of Sherlock’s locks. Eyes closed Jim prepared for inevitable.

It made Jim tear up a bit when Sherlock trusted inside him, but being a clever little boy, Jim had lubed himself up earlier in the shower, so it wouldn’t be so painful. It was screaming, panting, moaning, groaning, tea cup jingling, table shaking, glass breaking three minutes and twenty two seconds.

Sherlock gave Jim a kiss, ever so soft and tender kiss.

“Fine, you win. We’ll watch that idiotic movie.” Sherlock said as their lips parted.

"Are you ever not going to fall for this?" Jim murmurs

"Probably not." Sherlock replies, trying to breath normally.

“Has victory ever tasted so good?” Jim stated. “I’m very fond of you Sherlock Holmes.”

“Likewise, James Moriarty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was so frigging fun to write, I just might write more about the consulting, arguing and flirting boyfriends.


End file.
